Breaking Silence
by Sophie21011995
Summary: Luke has been living in silence for a very long time. Will he be able to overcome his fears with the Professor's help? (rated T mentioning sexual abuse)


_Hello everyone! This is just a little story I had to write because it was about time... Also this is actually a very personal story for me so I'd be honored if you would read it. Of course I only write Professor Layton Fanfics to express myself, therefore I changed the names and also some actions because my teacher would never hug me. Hope you'll like it. Enjoy! _  
**I do not own Professor Layton.  
**(No need to worry, my second fanfic's ending is definately going to be there soon, the next chapter is almost ready and then there'll only be one chapter left)

**_Breaking the silence_**

"Luke, honestly what's going on with you? Come on you can tell me.", those were Tyler's words. The words which were about to change a young man's life forever.

Luke Triton had always been a very disciplined and logically thinking boy. He seemed to be the most ambitious student in school, he lived for learning. It's not that he had no friends. Actually he had quite a lot and he was well requested as tutor but out of school he barely did something with his friend. 'Hanging out' seemed to be a foreign word for him. Because at home he went on learning all day long even at weekends. It was the reason why his colleagues as well as his teacher were worried about him but calling his parents did not help at all. It was not that Luke was afraid of his parent. It just was a very complicated and tensed relationship, so his teachers just let it be for a while. Until it started ... Luke become sick almost everyday. He ran to the restroom quite too often to throw up and also he started writing novels about a better world...That Actually was nothing bad, but as his classmates understood that he was writing about heaven it seemed to be a problem. Something was definitely wrong but the poor boy wouldn't talk about it., - ...until That day.

It was right after the second lesson. Luke and his German class were about to enter their room as they were running down the stairs. But Luke didn't feel like speaking German at all he felt miserable. What he did was something that you could barely call 'walking', he was actually wobbling until he suddenly stopped, grapping the stair railing as if his life depended on it. When he felt someone's hand on his shoulder he winced in fear but then he realized it was his classmate Tyler.

"You okay man?", he asked obviously worried

Luke though about that question for a long time. 'Was he okay?' - 'Oh no, he was not' But that was none of Tyler's business, he wasn't even a friend, just a classmate that Luke barely talked to.

''Hey come on, we should get you downstairs, you don't look so well." Tyler said, while simply guided Luke downstairs into a small corner where almost nobody could see them.

Luke's mind was completely blank. Right now he did not care who he was talking to or what he said... All he cared about was 'dying'...finally dying.

"Hey buddy, Everybody knows you've been acting strangely in the past weeks but nobody knows why. We're worried about you. God, look at you. Tell me what's wrong!" Tyler ordered

But Luke gave no answer. He was just confused and scared. He had been keeping a secret for so long. He felt like he might explode if he wouldn't tell anyone soon, but... He couldn't, or could he?

"Luke, honestly what's going on with you? Come on you can tell me.", Tyler spoke up again this time slightly shaking Luke's shoulders.

"W-will you promise, t-that you won't tell ...anyone?" Luke stuttered struggling with himself.

"Yes, I promise. You can trust me"

"O-Okay. You know. When..-when I was in primary school ... We had this ..Neighbor'. And...he - he had this dog. A-and when I ... Well- Once he asked me to come over to - to look after the dog... I-I ... He..H-he..."The shaking boy just couldn't manage to finish that sentence, so Tyler did.

"Did he touch you?"

That did it. That broke Luke down. Tears started to well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from falling. He wrapped his arms around himself and tried to get away... Away from Tyler, from school, from everything...When Luke though he had himself under control again, Tyler said something shocking.

"You have to tell this!", he began,"At least somebody. This guy had no right to do something to you, understand?!. Talk to a teacher!", he said a little bit too loud.

Luke still stand in that corner shaking with fear. He couldn't tell he just couldn't. The fear that nobody would believe him was to strong.

"Luke, are you listening to me?!, This can't go on like this", Tyler bursted

"I could not agree with you more.", came a sudden calm and worried voice from behind. It was their German teacher who had already been looking for the two missing students and was also informed of Luke's strange behavior in the past months, the famous Professor Layton.

The Professor slowly approached the two boys, taking a hold of their shoulders and unwillingly making Luke wince.

"Luke my boy, this has been going on for too long now. It's time we have a long talk about it. We can help you, But therefore we need to know what is troubling you so much." he said very quite so that no other student would notice their conversation.

"You two will go into my office and wait there for me. I'll return as soon as possible"

Tyler was about to leave while firming up Luke, when the Professor approach again, standing right before the still slightly sobbing boy.

"And Luke, this time I want to know the truth.", after that he disappeared behind the classroom door.

Very soon Tyler and Luke sat in Layton's office. Luke looking down to his feet without making any noises, while Tyler stared right at him in the most terrifying emotion Luke could think of right now : 'Anger'.

"Luke this is a serious matter! When the Professor is coming back you are going to tell him what's wrong, are we clear!?"

Finally Luke showed some intend to speak again but as soon as it came, it was gone.

"Let me tell you one thing, if you refuse to tell him then...then, I don't believe you!", Tyler made his point.

Luke's eye shot open, what did Tyler just said? This was the most important reason why Luke had kept this a secret for now more than 8 years.

"W-what?",the shocked and visibly terrified asked.

"You heard me! If you don't tell, then only because lied!", Tyler almost yelled at Luke.

"N-no.. I-I...", Luke began to stutter again.

"I want to believe you, really. But if you don't tell anyone about this it means that you won't get any help. And I believe that you do need some help."

Right after Tyler had finished his sentence the door opened slightly.

"Well my boy, may I come in?", the Professor'S calm voice asked as he was completely visible.

Luke eyes found their way to his feet again and Tyler was about to get up and return to the classroom but Layton stopped him.

"Tyler, I believe you know what it going on here, don't you?" He said making Tyler a bit nervous.

"Y-yes. Luke just told me."

"Alright. Then I think it might be better if you stayed a while longer, to make sure that Luke will not tell me any fairytale." Layton answered looking at the still sitting and shaking boy next to his desk.

Professor Layton then grasped another chair and sat down in a little circle next to Luke and Tyler.

"Well, my boy", Layton began turning to Luke,"Lately you've been acting not at all like yourself. You've been in my office quite often lately and you never spoke up. But since your medical condition seems to suffer under this circumstance, I do not ask you anymore - I order you to tell me what's wrong."

Luke looked up even more shocked than ever before. The Professor had never 'ordered' people to do or say something. Luke began to hope that this was all just a horrible nightmare.

"Well, I'm listening", Layton spoke up again after Luke had not reacted for about 3 minutes.

But still the boy couldn't say it. It was embarrassing and Luke felt dirty. Also What if the Professor wouldn't believe him? What if he'd call the police...or Even worse: His parents? There were too many questions and worries in the young man's head. He didn't answer or made any move to answer so that it was Tyler's turn to do so.

"Luke, for god's sake! If you don't tell him, then I will!", Tyler yelled while standing up.

That did it. Luke did not want the Professor to hear this out of Tyler's mouth. If somebody would tell then if would be him. And after all it didn't mind anymore. The Professor would find out. So Luke took all his courage and...

"W-when I was... I-in primary school, there...there was this guy." Luke stopped, taking a few deep breaths. He had come this far and couldn't stop now, even though fear was still controlling him,"And he...He- Well, once I came to his house for visit... And then-...he-he...", This was too hard Luke couldn't handle it anymore and let Tyler finish the sentence.

"He sexually abuse him professor."Taylor said

Within a few second the shaking Luke had transformed into a sobbing and crying boy. Hearing those words had broke him down. Luke felt horribly and he didn't dare looking up, fearing he might see anger or disbelieve in his mentor eyes until said man spoke up.

"Tyler, I think it might be best if you would return to class now."

Tyler did as he was told and within a minute he was back in class. Of course he did not even try to lose a word about what just happened he knew it would mentally kill Luke, which is why he kept his mouth shut.

Luke still sat in the chair, crying in silence and waiting. Waiting for the Professor to do or at least say something. He didn't know why he wanted his mentor so much to believe him, probably because he wanted everybody to do so but this was different. It was bad enough that he felt even more embarrassed than ever before in his entire life but also he wanted help. Luke was too proud and probably too scared to ever commit it but he needed help. And he knew that of there was one person who could help him, if would be Professor Layton.

As he went through millions of scenarios in his head how this day would be going to end, including horror scenarios like being trapped at the police station and told that he was lying or that it was his entire fault his sobs grew louder and louder. It seemed like forever until the Professor finally made a move, but a rather unusual one.

With a quick gasp of shock Luke came to the realization that the Professor was suddenly bringing him in a soft and comforting hug, pulling Luke's confused head to his chest.

"It's okay my boy. Everything's alright. He won't hurt anymore. I promise."Layton said.

For the now uncontrollable crying boy it seemed to be a miracle, without a hint of doubt the Professor was believing Luke and that was more than anything he could have possibly imagined.

It took a moment for Luke to get a hold of himself, but when he did the Professor made a slow move to lean back and let go of the still slightly shaking teenager the said boy clutched at his brown coat. He seemed obvious that Luke was not ready to let go. Immediately the Professor brought the boy in a tight embrace letting him cry.

_'My word. How long has he kept this secret with him?',_Layton wondered. The relief, shown by Luke was certainly visible not only in his gestures but also in his voice, that was only recognizable in small sobs.

When Luke made an attend to let go, both of them got back to their first position, sitting at the opposite of the other one and waiting for the other one to say something.

"Luke, I understand completely that this must be terribly for you. I have known that something was wrong for a long time and that's what is making it even worse. You've been carrying this burden with you for too long, my boy. I really want to help, or rather it is my duty as your teacher to do so, and therefore I need to know what 'he' did to you. I mean, in detail.", the shaking voice of Layton came up, it was obvious how guilty he felt for being able to help Luke any sooner.

Luke sat there a few moments in silence, he never wanted anyone to be confronted with his problems, he never wanted anyone to be worried about him and the last thing he wanted to happen was talking about 'it' in detail.

Since Luke showed no attend to talk the Professor had to start questioning again.

"My boy, did this guy 'r-rape' you?", the word was difficult to speak out even for the famous Professor Layton but it still had to be said.

Luke took a moment to understand the question 'rape?' -No. This 'so called'- neighbor had not raped him, he had done other things which were as bad as 'Rape', so why did the Professor asked that question.

While Luke was still deep in thoughts thinking about his memories would be worse if 'he' had also raped him, he slightly shook his head.

Now it would have been the Professor's term to sign in relief but he did something else, probably something worse:

"Well then, what did he do?"

Luke seemed to be hyperventilating when suddenly all the memories which were left in his brain came back. 'His' bed, 'his' bathroom, 'his' yellow car, 'his' stinking dog and the most horrific picture 'His' face staring right at Luke, when 'he layed' above him on 'his' bed.

"Hey, hey. Luke calm down.", Layton spoke up once again taking a hold of Luke shaking shoulders,"It's alright my boy, you can take all the time you need. Just take some deep breaths, okay."

Luke immediately did as he was told, taking every breath like it would be the last of his life, 'one-two-one-two-one-two..' the poor boy said to himself while breathing in and out. Until he was ready.

"Well,.. When - when I was in 'his' apartment, he- he suddenly grasped my arm and- and brought me to his ...b-bedroom." Luke began stuttering, this was just too hard and embarrassing but he forced himself to continue.

"A-and then he told me that he was a doctor and He could hear the orange juice in my stomach with his stethoscope so he ordered me to -to... to lift up my shirt..."this seemed to be the most embarrassing part of the whole story not only had Luke been so dumb to enter 'his' apartment he also had believed 'him' the he was a doctor, or he thought that he had believed it. Probably he had not but he had been too terrified and therefore tried to trick his mind.

The Professor sat there completely silent, he wanted to give Luke some time to explain what had happened, as a trained socialist and psychologist he knew, this way the only way for Luke to deal with it.

"I-I can't really remember what happened next. All I know is that somehow he brought me to his bathroom and ordered me to - well, to... ",'Here it comes' he thought" -to undress myself."

This was just crazy. How could Luke have been so stupid. He couldn't understand his acting. What had happened that he did everything this guy had said?, why did he himself undress himself if he knew what was coming? Why didn't he just said 'NO'?, it could have been enough to stop it.

The Professor saw what was happening, he knew that Luke felt guilty about it. But the boy didn't seem to realize that he had been a child, a small child that had been scared at this time. Even though Luke could not understand his actions, the Professor did.

"It's alright Luke, you should not blame yourself for anything that happened. Continue.", he said calmly as always, but shaking in the inside (shaking with anger).

"What I remember next is that... He bound me onto his bed, with some old strings and he also put a band over my eyes, so that I couldn't see anymore. He-he told that I should be prepared.. if maybe someday somebody would try to... to 'rape' me. He said, he'd show me some kicks which would help me fight against it..." Luke knew how ridiculous that sounded, but he had done what he had done.

"After that I can only remember a few pieces... some pictures in my head and some -some... details from his flat.", Luke stopped, those pictured cared gim too much to talk about them.

"What kind of pictures my boy?", Layton asked

"I-I ... I don't know... well, I - I know that he asked me to touch his- his ... - and-and well I can remember that when he had put the band away, that had covered my eyes I saw him.. laying above me... completely...n-naked. A-and I also saw him, taking pictures of me, when I was still on his bed... I- I... I just don't know...", within a second Luke's mood changed from fear to anger, anger at himslef", I don't know why I even went into his stupid apartment, I don't know why I let him order me to do things! I don't know why I just couldn't say 'NO'! God dammit.! Two damn letters 'N' and 'O' ! I don't know why I have been so damn stupid and went to his apartment over and over and over again! It seemed like forever until he moved away!" Luke was completely out of control he had been standing while screaming, making the Professor wince a little but it was understandable all those feelings had been buried within him for all those years and it was time to let them out.

"M-my boy, Try to calm yourself. It's over now. He will never hurt you again. I promise you that, alright?. Now take a seat again.", Layton said calmly even though he was sharing Luke's emotions. When he trembling boy had sat down again Layton asked a question that he really wanted to avoid.

"Luke, you -You just said 'over and over again' How long has this been going on?"

"A-about 2 years. I- I can't understand why I came back to him, all the time. I really don't know. I-I'm sorry." That comment shocked the Professor

"Sorry?!, Why are you being sorry Luke. None of what happened is your fault! You were a child, and nobody had the right to do this to you. This person knew what he was doing, he abused his position as adult to mess up your mind. You did nothing wrong. And this is not your fault! Do you understand that Luke?, Layton almost yelled but somehow remained calm.

Luke made a small nod, but Layton knew it was a fake answer.

"Luke I want you to say it. Tell me that this is not your fault.", Layton ordered

"This... This is not my f-fault.", Luke stuttered and felt relieved after he had spoke it out loud. But also it made him crack his shell and soon he felt warm tears running down his cheeks and also being held again by the Professor strong and comforting grip. It gave Luke the feeling of safety.

"There, there. Good boy. You did well Luke. I will help you to go through this, my boy.", Layton said softly while making soothing circles on the sobbing boy's back.

"P-promise?", came Luke's cracking voice. He still need to be sure about what the Professor had just said.

"Promise", The Professor' soft and calm voice came up for the last time, making Luke completely relax in his arms.

The two sat there for a period of time that felt like minutes even tough it were hours. School had already been over when both got up and made their way to Layton's apartment.

Finally after years of silence Luke was finally able to live again.


End file.
